Ban Behind The Scenes
by AyA KuReNaI
Summary: The difference between the REEL and REAL characters of GB...


Ban Behind The Scenes…In This Fan Fiction You'll be meeting the Real Characters Of Getbackers not the Reel ones…Hehe…Actually they act really different here…Opposite from what you see on screen…   
Warning:BAN ABUSE!

Ban: Why do you always ask for a high payment while all you do is give us very dangerous missions!  
Hevn:Well you should thank me bcoz w.out me you'll have no clients!

Director: CUT!!!

Ban (role-name): looks at Hevn's cleavage nose-bleeds Whoa…

Hevn(role-name): stands up What are you staring at? Hentai! whacks him sneers Don't even think I'd even consider going out with a low-status newcomer like you. stomps off

Ban: A—ano…

(Camera pauses on his face. Superimposed words: This is the actor playing Ban. A relative newcomer in the field of showbiz, has a part-time jobs as a waiter and a salesman in an aromatherapy candle shop.)

Hevn: puts on a kimono, snapping Director-sama, do I really have to wear skimpy clothes that often?

(Camera pauses on her. Superimposed: A 19-year-old teen sensation whoa! Hevn is only 19? . Has released 2 hit albums up to date and hailed the new Queen of pop after Hikaru Utada. Best-known for Sexy roles eventhough she is SO consevative

Director: soothing Hev you know we can't make a decent show without you. You play an important role…

Hevn: What's important in my role? All I do is give Ban and Ginji missions…rolls her eyes I better have a big bonus

Assistant: Hevn-Sama some reporters wants to see you

Hevn: face changes, a sexy Hevn like smile spreads across Hai, I'll see them. Konichiwa, reporters-sama, what can I do for you?

Reporter: murmuring to 2nd reporter Waaa, she's as sexy as they say she is…

Ban: thinking Hypocrite… turns around and bumps into Akabane (role name)

Akabane: Whoa watch where youre going.

Bani: Go…gomen, I didn't see you…

AkaBane:It's okay, we all have our days, but you should be careful today.  
Hevn-sama and Ginji (role-name)-sama are in a very bad mood today.

(Camera freezes. Superimposed: A Medicine student at the local University. Hired for sinister roles….)

Ban: thinking I can't believe the person playing Akabane is a University Student

Ginji (role-name): Hey, Ban!!! Give me a light, will ya? takes out cigarette

(Camera freezes. Superimposed: Teen-heartthrob. Commands an exorbidant price per episode of any TV show. Rumours are that he's the highest paid cast member of  
Getbackers (but don't tell Hevn-sama!) Known to act like a prima donna.) on screen he and Ban are bestfriends..Off screen Ginji treats Ban as a servant

Ban: A—ano, Ginji-sama, the director says we can't smoke on the set…

Ginji: Who cares? Come! scowls Hurry up, will ya?!

Ban: hands shaking Ha—hai… Ginji-sama. takes out lighter

Ginji: Okay, you can go now. Waves him away Get lost.

Assistant: Now, calm down, Ginji-sama, your scene's coming up…

Ginji: rolls eyes Whatever, whose the scene with.

Assistant: Aano, it's with…Ban-sama

Ginji: What?! With this pathetic excuse for an actor? points at Ban The last time I did a scene with him, we had to do 24 takes. sneers don't you have any insight? Why does he have to be my partner? And he's only a newcomer but he gets to be one of the leading characters in the show!

Ban thinking Aargh. I'm no good!!! sniffles But to be a star, I don't mind playing your partner. You just wait! Some day, I'm going to be as big a star as the rest of you. Hahahaha… walks onto set

Director: And…ACTION!

Ban: Oh, come on, Ginji Let's finish our mission so we can get our car back!

(Silence)

(Even bigger silence)

Ban: I'm sorry, is it still my line?

Director: CUT!!! Cut cut cut!!!

Ginji: Can't you get it right you moron?!

Natsumi: Really, Ban, you should memorize your lines better.

Ginji: THAT IS IT!!! I refuse to work with this talentless nincompoop who keeps flubbing his lines!!!

Director: Now, now, Ginji-sama, Ban, what's wrong?

Ban: I… I…

Director: Maybe you've had a long day. Take 5. Ginji-sama, calm down… let's do another scene shall we?

Ginji: Fine. You! Ban! Get me my lunch. And it better be warm when I eat it. Not hot, not cold, but warm! Understand? Or do I have to break in down further so your simple mind can understand it?

BAn: Hai… hai, Ginji-sama. 

Himiko: Here, I helped you bring the lunch boxes.

(Camera freezes. Superimposed: A well-known model-turned-actress. Famous for fighting roles beco she takes taekwondo and judo classes)

Ban: tears gather Wha… what?

Himiko: I know how it feels to be a newbie…everyone bullies you…

Ban: Aano Himiko-Sama

Himiko: Don't worry, you'll succeed, eventually. After all, look at me. Ive won many major awards!

Ban: But… but… Im the lead character yet…yet…I don't have any fans….

Himiko: Its like that at first…

Delivery man: Parcel for Ban-sama. 

Ban: That'll be me! takes parcel. Opens it NANI!!! These… these are chocolate bars with that mystery meat! I keep getting them! 

Himiko:; There, you have fans.

Ban: jumps up and down WAI!!! I have fans—Whoa! squishing sound. Looks down, is stepping in his lunchbox Aano! My lunch!!!

Himiko:sweatdrops You could eat the chocolate…

Ban: Argh… I'll go to my dressing room to clean up. walks to a dressing-room without thinking

Woman's high-pitched scream

Ban: stares in horror

Kazuki (role-name): blush So, you've found out my secret…

(Camera pans down, reveals Kazuki to be wearing a gasp bra! And sexy, lacy lingerie. Oo;;)

Ban: Aano… You're… you're a girl…

Kazuki: What can I say? Bishounen just don't exist in real life.

Ban: Does…does the director know?

Kazuki: frowns Iie. He doesn't. No one does… so if you won't tell, no one will know… right? smiles seductively Of course… you won't tell, will you,  
Ban-kuuuuuun? fondles with Ban's hair

Ban: blush No… no, I won't. 

Kazuki: Good boy. kisses him squarely on the mouth OO Jya ne! pushes Ban out of dressing room

Ban: eyes spiralling Whoa…

Ban stumbles out, his eyes spiraling

Ban: Whoa… promptly trips over something

Makubex(role-name): Hey, be careful there, Ban nii-chan! looks at Ban sitting on the floor looking dazed Aano, Ban nii-chan, daijoubu ka?

Camera freezes, superimposed: Child star. Has risen to fame after joining a talent  
search for child actors. Rumoured to be ruled by his manager/mother very strictly. Acts with younger sister,Ren-chanrole-name) in this series. Is a pin-up boy for young girls currently in Junior High)

Ban: Hai… daijoubu…

Makubex:Ban nii-chan, is this your new character image?

Ban: Nani?

Makubex:Lipstick Greeted by Ban's blank face Your wearing Red lipstick, you know. Is this some kind of new image to make your character more appealing?

Ban panics thinking: Aargh. It must be Kazuki-sama's fault. (Author's note: Remember the kiss? ) Saying Why yes, yes it is. Smiles weakly

Makubex:Wow I admire you, Ban nii-chan. I wouldn't wear Red lipstick even if my mom threatened to take my Playstation away.

A plump woman walks over. She's wearing thick make-up and overpowering perfume

Woman: MakubexWhat are you doing here? Don't you know your scene is coming up? Why look at your sister! She's so obliging, and she doesn't run off every time I leave her alone. Really, you should learn from her!

(Makubex:Renchan no baka always makes me look bad)

Woman continuing: You know what, sometimes I don't know what to do with you…

Ban speaking up: Aano, Ma'am… it's really my fault, I tripped over Maku-chan here and…

Woman shrieking: YOU TRIPPED OVER MY BABY! HOW COULD YOU? DON"T YOU KNOW HE HAS SCENES TO DO? WHAT IF YOU HURT HIM? HE MAY BE SCARRED FOR—trails off. Looks at Ban curiously Turns to Makubex come on Makubex haven't it told you never to speak w/ this lowly newbies? You're a star! How can you socialize with someone like him?

Makubex:Mother…Im turning 17...Im not a baby anymore,,,

Woman: And he wears make-up! lowers her voice He must be an okama! What kind of normal person wears make-up?

Ban: Sigh… there goes my only friend…  
Someone taps him on the shoulder  
Natsumi(rolename): Hi!!! Ban-san, do you think my outfit's too out of fashion?  
Ban: Aano…

Natsumi: I don't understand why Natsumi has to wear waitress outfits!  
(Camera freezes, superimposed: Another well-known model-turned-actress.She looks simple on set but in real life she's a real Fashionista)

BAn: Well, Natsumi's like that I suppose…Remember when she really wanted to work in Honky Tonk? Maybe she's happy working there and she's contented in what she wears…

Natsumi:Why Yes!! I do believe so!!! Arigatou!!! Ban-kun, you're so smart!!! Oh, and you do know you're wearing lipstick!!!

Ban: … … speechless Um, excuse me… Excuses himself so as to prevent his brain from turning into mindless fluff due to overpowering punctuation

Voice: BAN!!! YOU MINDLESS IDIOT! GET YOUR USELESS SHELL OF A PERSON HERE BEFORE I FIRE YOU!!!

Ban: Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. 

shuffles to the main set

Ginji: LOOK! Look at what this is! shoves lunchbox under Ban's nose

Ban sniffs : It's tonkatsu… Remembers his destroyed lunch Oh, what I wouldn't give for…

Ginji: Don't try to change the subject! Do you know what tonkatsu is made of?

Pause.

Ban: Meat?

Ginji: MEAT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? POISON ME?

Ban: Aano…

Hevn: Baka yarou. Don't you know Ginji-sama is a strict vegetarian?

Ban: But Himkiko-sama…

Ginji: Don't drag Himiko into this! She's a perfectly nice girl, and I don't think she'd ever socialize with you.

Himiko watches haplessly. Everyone knows better than to interfere when Ginji-sama is having a tantrum

Ban sniffles : Gomen… Gomen nasai!

Ginji: Director! Can't we find someone else to do his role? Jubei (role-name) for example. I'm sure he has a lot more experienced than this.

Director: We were thinking about that, but Jubei is one of the VOLTS member and he doesn't want to change the color of his hair…and he's no used in wearing small shades….

Hevn pouts : Geez, so we are stuck with him after all.  
There was an unexpected pause.

Hevn: He's wearing lipstick. My god, what's wrong with you!

Ginji: My lord… what a freak.

Ban lower lip trembling: I… I…

Voice: I think that's an interesting concept. Everyone turns around to see a girl with long brown hair and glasses

Girl: I trust Ban-san is comfortable working here? He plays an integral part here, and he is to finish the entire project, understand?  
(Camera freezes, superimposed: The only sponsor of the entire show.)

Director: Ahahahaha… that's another reason why we can't change Ban-sama. (He has the backing of the sponsor.) You know what, I think I'll call it a day. Everyone's all working on a new project, and everyone's just really temperamental. Let's leave the rest for tomorrow, shall we?  
There was a muffled grunt of approval, and the cast slowly dissipated.  
-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban was walking down the street then suddenly—  
Girl1: Hey isn't that Ban-kun?  
Girl2: Nani?! Ban, that bishounen guy from Getbackers?  
Girl3: It must be him! It can't be anyone else!  
Minna: BAN-SAMA!!!  
Ban: Nani?  
Girl2: WAI!!! Ban-sama, your so cool!  
Girl1: I prefer you to that 'Ginji'. Who thinks he's so cute when he turns into chibi form…  
Girl3: Gives us your autograph, Ban-sama!  
Ban: Now, now, there's more than enough of me to go around .  
As Ban began to get swamped by his fans, he notices a familiar person standing by.  
Ban: Himiko? Iie…HIMIKO-SAMA! Hello!!! I'm here.  
Himikogives him a cold look before stalking off  
Ban:Himiko-Sama!!!!!!!!!! Wait for me…  
Girl1: Ban-sama, don't go!  
Girl2: Stay with us, Ban-sama!  
Ban: Matte, matte! Tasuketeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ban woke up sweating profusely.  
Ban: Of course…only in a dream will I be this popular.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So the months flew past, with Ban working on the set. Things didn't improve much, just that Ban was no longer being threatened about losing his job since that threat was already rather outdated. The filming soon wrapped up, and then came the press conference.  
Otaku1: Hey, that's Ban-sama!  
Otaku2: Ban-sama, look here please! Clicks camera  
Otaku3: Ban-sama, give me your signature.  
Ban thinking: This is just like my dream… Saying Of course, minna!  
Otaku2: Sugoi!!! He's so bishounen!!!  
Otaku4: Hey, isn't that Kazuki-sama?  
Otaku5:Kazuki-sempai!!!  
Otakus1,2,3: Nani?! Kazuki-sama, where?! Runs to Kazuki  
Otaku1: Kazuki-sama, we're your biggest fans.  
Otaku3: Kazuki-sama, you're so cool, please give me your autograph.  
Ban is left standing at the corner of the screen, in the dark, while the spotlight shines on Kazuki  
Ban: But… but Kazuki's a gi—  
Kazuki gives Ban a meaningful look that obviously says Rat-on-me-and-I'll-make-sure-you'll-never-work-in-this-town-again  
Ban: I mean, Kazuki's a great guy to work with.  
Meanwhile another group of people approach  
Ginji gumi member1: Hey! That's that evil bastard (now used in a negative sense) Ban! Come on guys, let's stone him for leaving Ginji-Sama w/ Akabane and Himiko inside the truck!  
Ban: Nani? Why wont you wait for the next episode?! AAHHHHHHHH  
Runs for cover  
Ban reaching the filming studio: Aano, anyone here?  
Himiko:Ban-sama, what are you doing here?  
Ban:Himiko-sama bursts into tears  
Himiko: What happened?!  
Ban gave her a brief summary.  
Himiko:Fame is lyk that. People are fickle, so they change easily. Some may like you, while some may hate you. It all depends. It's all a price you have to pay for being famous. (Another one being not having enough time to know a boy/girlfriend.)  
Ban: sobbing Do you have a boyfriend Himiko-sama?  
Himiko:Not Yet..You?  
Ban: choke, sob Iie.  
Himiko:But d thing is that I'm sure whoever is your girlfriend will suffer a lot.  
Ban: … …  
Himiko:Ah well, that's life. Bye!. Come on Ban-sama, are you coming along for the end-of-production celebration dinner?  
Ban: No… I have my job as a waiter.  
Himiko:I thought youre a salesman in an aromatherapy candle shop.  
Ban: That's my other part-time job. I need to pay my rent.  
Himiko:0o o I see…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cut to a signboard: Honky Tonk (A restaurant inspired by Honky Tonk)  
Madoka:Ban! Quick get me a table for… get me a large table.  
Ban: Hai, Madoka-sama  
Omasu: Welcome, minna! Please wait a while as we find you a table.  
Okon: Send them in Omasu!  
Omasu: Hai! Ban, show them their table.  
Ban: Welcome people to Honky-  
Himiko: You work here???  
Ginji: I wonder why a restaurant with such a good reputation would hire you.  
Makubex:Ban nii-chan!  
Natsumi:Ei Ban-sama!!!  
Hevn: sniffs  
Akabane:ello Ban-sama.  
……………………………  
Ban promptly passed out.  
……………………………  
Shido: Pass the beef hotpot will you?  
Madoka: meekly Hai, Shido-sama.  
Kazuki Jubei-sama, why don't you take off your shades? You have such nice eyes…  
Jubei: blush Iie… I'm shy.  
Emishi: Why don't you just take it off?  
Jubei: Ookay… takes off shades to reveal  
Sakura: Wah O.O You have such nice eyes. Why don't you show them more often?  
Jubei: blush  
Ginji: picking at his salad So I told the director, you don't expect me to do that.  
Hevn: giggles Hn. Directors are so silly sometimes.  
Natsumi:dis restaurant gives the kind of feel of the Getbackers doesn't it?!?!?!  
Akabane: Isnt it obvious?   
Makubex:BeefHotpot!!! Itadakimasu, minna!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ban slowly stirred.  
Himiko:Ohayou! Sleepy Head!  
Ban: Himiko-sama! What are you… what am I…? I'm supposed to be working… Boss will definitely going to dock my pay again.  
Himiko:Don't be a baka…everyone left already and the Boss let you off.  
Ban: Really?  
Himiko: clears her throats Ginji-Sama convinced him not to.  
Ban: GINJI?!  
Himiko:ano… he also said that that you'd pryafbkjhfhtyjsn.  
Ban: Nani?  
Himiko:Well,Ginji-sama actually said you'd pay for their meal.  
Ban: weakly Oh… how big is the bill?  
Himiko:10 thousand yen…  
Ban: Oh that's all right.  
Pause.  
Ban: convulses WHAT?! That's about 25 times my salary per day! How am I going to pay it off?  
Himiko:well,I paid it on your behalf…  
Ban:Himiko-sama… tears gathering  
Himiko:so I suppose you'll have to work for me to pay me back. Come to my house tomorrow evening. I have a job for you.  
Ban: Evening? Hentai thoughts follow  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next evening…  
Ban: mumbling to himself I will tell Himiko-sama how I fell about her…... Takes a deep breath  
Doorbell rings  
Himikoopening door: Konbanwa, Ban-sama.  
Ban walks in.  
Ban: Takes a deep breath Himiko aremember you were telling me that whoever was my girlfriend would suffer?  
Himiko: did I?  
Ban: Yes you did, that day when the Ginji Gumi was stoning me.  
Himiko:Huh?  
Ban: You were telling me about how fickle fame was…  
Himiko: yes, I remember now. I told you that if you had a girlfriend she'd suffer because you would always be too busy.  
Ban: Well I'm telling you now, she won't suffer, because I'll make her—  
Doorbell rings again  
Himiko:Oh dear that must be my date. He's early today.  
Ban: Anyway I was saying—DATE?!  
Himiko:Yep Your assignment today is to look after my house and help me clean it up. As long as you do a satisfactory job, I'll consider your debt cleared.  
Ban: You're not hearing me here,Himiko…DATE??!!  
Himiko:Oh Yes… One of the characters that we will battle in getbackers remember?  
Sound of a funeral bell  
BAn watched horrified as Himiko opened the door to reveal—  
KAGAMI!!!!  
Kagami: Hello Ms Himiko. Hello Ban-sama.  
Himiko:ello Kagami-san. Ah well, jya ne, Ban-sama.  
Kagami: Bye. Turns to Himiko and takes out a box of chocolates here Himiko-sama…  
Himiko:aw, you're so sweet, Kagami-san! cuddles him  
Ban watched the door close like his window of opportunity. The lights dim and a spotlight shines on him.  
Ban: Why… why… WHY!!! Every time something good happens to me, it's taken away so fast. When I was 15, I was nominated to be a model pupil… then the next day, MY MOTHER TRANSFERRED ME TO ANOTHER SCHOOL!!! And now… all my hopes… NOOOOOOO!!! Breaks down and starts to cry And I fought so hard too…  
At that very moment, a letter was shoved under the door. The words Ban-sama…was written on the envelope.  
Ban opened it gingerly, as he suspected it was another sick gag gift from the author and was due to explode once opened. He pulled out the letter:

Dear Ban-sama,

Hang in there, Ban! Things may be really tough for you now, but remember, you will never be alone so long as the BCL (Ban-chan lovers club) We will always stick with you no matter how big a failure you think you are. Keep fighting, Ban-sama, we're behind you all the way!

Love,Ban-Chan Lovers Club

Ban found himself physically unable to speak, but he didn't have to say anything, because his silence expressed more things than words could have done.


End file.
